Valentine à la Shakespeare
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Naruto loathes Valentine's Day. But will a certain poem of a certain redhead change his mind? Slash, Gaara/Naruto, shounen-ai, please read and review! Crappy summary, but please give it a chance!


Valentine à la Shakespeare

**Author's note: So despite the fact that my day completely sucked (nothing to do with Valentine at all) I still managed to make this oneshot quite fluffy - I think. I hope you'll enjoy it even though it will seem a bit OOC at times *winces* Also this is my first try at a Gaara/Naruto pairing, so hopefully I succeeded *crosses fingers* It's also my first try at a Valentine oneshot LOL**

**Also: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it. Oh and I don't own Sonnet 18 either; that belongs to Shakespeare**

**Warnings: kissing, a bit of fluff, slash, some foul language**

**Dedicated to pokeyspot and Cazzylove for being such sweethearts!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this and expect a oneshot with Sasuke/Naruto in the Valentine's mood too!**

* * *

Valentine's Day had always been a day that Uzumaki Naruto loathed. Sure, the stores were stuffed with all kinds of delicious chocolate, but where was the fun in eating them if you had to buy them yourself? Yes, as loathe as the boy was to admit, never once in his sixteen year old life had he received a present for Valentine's Day. Not once had a girl been interested enough to give him a present and after his one disastrous attempt of giving Haruno Sakura a box of chocolates, he had never dared to approach a girl again.

Sakura had been painfully honest about her view on him. Naruto still winced when he thought of that day. Maybe her painful rejection had caused him to turn gay. Naruto didn't know when it had happened, but slowly he had started paying more attention to boys than girls and in particular their bodies.

Naruto guessed it was easier being with a boy because he himself was one, so he knew what to expect of them. Girls were irrational and far too emotional for Naruto to handle. Boys on the other hand were easy; if they had a problem with you, they would let you know immediately instead of gossiping and turning everyone against you like girls would do. Of course Naruto had never dared to approach a guy either – nobody knew he was gay and he preferred to keep it that way for fear of more mockery and rejection. He wasn't ready to experience that. He wanted to finish high school without any problems or long-lasting injuries.

* * *

The fourteenth of February, Naruto woke up with a groan and scowled once he saw the date on his calendar. Resolving himself to just forget about it – it was just for one day after all – he took a quick shower and made himself ramen. While waiting for the water to boil, he quickly grabbed his school books and stuffed them in his bag, wincing when he thought about the essay that was now crumpled on the bottom of his bag. Iruka-sensei wouldn't be happy to receive that.

After shoveling down the noodles, he snatched his shoulder bag off the wooden floor and left his house, locking the door behind him. He thought about picking up Kiba to walk together to school, but remembered almost instantly that Kiba would be brought to school by his sister, because he was just recovering from the flu.

Leisurely he made his way to Konoha high school, whistling a soft tune, his breath coming out in small, white clouds. It was rather chilly today, but it was sunny so the cold was bearable.

Naruto arrived in his classroom with five minutes to spare. Mizuki-sensei was still drinking his coffee in the teacher's lounge room and would arrive five minutes after the last bell warning. That gave Naruto enough time to try and rescue his crumpled essay.

He plopped down next to a boy with spiky brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. The boy was lying with his head on his arms, snoring lightly.

Naruto started to poke him in his side. "C'mon, Shikamaru, wake up, you lazy fuck," he said amused. It amazed him how Shikamaru always seemed to be sleeping. He had always wondered how he did that and still managed to pass their years with high scores.

Shikamaru woke up with a groan and sleepily swatted the annoying hand away. "Stop that, Naruto," he muttered.

"Only when you wake up," Naruto grinned.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled and sighed, sitting up. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes caught sight of the rumpled paper in front of the blond boy. "Naruto, what the hell is that supposed to be?"

Naruto blushed and ducked his head. "Well, eh, this is my essay for Iruka-sensei," he laughed embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

"You are an embarrassment for the students," Shikamaru replied drily.

"Hey! At least I'm not sleeping in all my classes like a lazy arse!" Naruto retorted back huffing.

"No, you just don't pay attention." A boy with shaggy brown hair, two red triangles tattooed right under his eyes and a little dog sitting in his jacket laughed and joined them.

"Oh shut up, Kiba! At least my sister didn't bring me to school, because she was afraid I would be too weak to go myself. Oh, is our poor little Kiba getting sick again?" Naruto cackled and ducked when a fist came flying at him.

"Shut up, you retard! It's not my fault Hana is so stubborn!" Kiba growled.

"Can't stand up against a girl, dog breath?" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Why you …"

Just when Kiba was about to lunge himself at Naruto, a sharp voice interrupted him, "Sit the fuck down and shut up unless you want to get detention!" Mizuki-sensei barked, glaring at Kiba.

Kiba gulped and cowered behind his desk. Angering Mizuki-sensei was never a good idea.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by without too many problems. Naruto got in a scuffle with Uchiha Sasuke after a stupid argument about a chemistry project, but that was quickly diverted by their friends. Chouji reminded Naruto quietly that Iruka would be incredibly pissed off if he heard that Naruto got detention again after fighting with Sasuke. Even though everything in Naruto had screamed to wipe that smug smirk off of the bastard's face, he had turned around and stormed away, knowing he would hate himself if he had to watch Iruka's disappointed face again.

Although it had been difficult to watch all those couples laughing and flirting with each other while giving each other presents while the school was filled with red balloons in the shape of hearts, Naruto had managed to not care about it too much. It was only this day after all. In a few minutes he would go home and then he wouldn't have to watch all those happy couples again.

After his last lesson – literature with Iruka-sensei who had been about to explode when he had seen Naruto's crumpled essay – he made his way to his locker to drop off some of his books and grab some others.

After three tries he finally managed to open his locked and stuffed three books in the locker. He was about to close his locker when a folded paper fell out and landed on the floor. Frowning, Naruto bent down to pick it up. His eyes widened when he saw his name written neatly on the paper. Cocking his head, he opened the letter and started to read it.

_Shall I __compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto. I hope this poem pleased you; it suits you. I don't know if you know me, but I'm in love with you for a very long time now. I hope that one day you'll return my feelings._

_Signed_

_Your Secret Admirer G_

Naruto blinked and his mouth fell open. Was he dreaming? The short sharp pain of his pinch in his arm let him know that he was fully awake and that yes, he had received a Valentine's card.

A heavy blushed settled on his cheeks and he looked around to see whether he could catch the one who had left the poem in his locker. None of the students paid attention to him. Who would have sent him that poem? More importantly who had a crush on him?

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that someone really had a crush on him. His face reddened. Who could it be? Did he know anyone whose name started with a 'g'? He went through his list of people he knew, but came up with nothing. He frowned; was it a joke then? Was someone making fun of him?

He bit his lip and read the poem again. He really wanted this confession to be true. He sighed and carefully put the poem in his notebook. Well, he wanted to, but a hand snatched it away.

"Hey! Give it back, you fucker!" Naruto snarled and he glared when he saw that it was Uchiha Sasuke who was smirking.

"Look at that, even losers get Valentine poems," Sasuke sneered. "I wonder what insane idiot would dedicate Sonnet 18 of Shakespeare to you," he snorted.

Naruto blinked. "That poem is from Shakespeare?" he asked surprised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Moron! Only you wouldn't recognize a famous poem of Shakespeare." He shook his head.

"Who cares? That man had been dead for centuries!" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but a high pitched squeal, belonging to Karin, made him pale and he hastily thrust the poem back in Naruto's hands, before slipping away.

Naruto blinked bemused, but shrugged. The bastard could deal with the fangirls on his own.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around to face Shikamaru.

"Hey, mind joining me in the library? Mizuki will have my head if I don't have that essay complete before tomorrow," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto cocked his head and shrugged. "Sure, don't have anything else to do."

They made their way to the library and Shikamaru quickly settled himself at a table near a window with two books in front of him and a notebook. Naruto was willing to bet it wouldn't be long before Shikamaru would fall asleep.

Too energetic to stay still, Naruto had taken to wandering around the library, studying books, sometimes picking them up and placing them back when the content was too boring.

He had reached the sixth aisle when a red haired boy dropped a pile of books right in front of him. Naruto bent down to help the boy, but stilled when he noticed a book containing the poems of Shakespeare. Eyes widening, he opened the book right on Sonnet 18; the same as the poem he received.

A pale hand snatched the book away of him and he looked up right into emerald green eyes. Sabaku no Gaara was staring back at him wide-eyed.

"Wait, are you the one who sent me that poem?" Naruto asked shocked.

Without replying, Gaara ran away with Naruto hot on his tail. He finally caught him in the alley between the library and the school.

"Wait! Stay still! I want to talk to you!" Naruto yelled and had to stop abruptly when Gaara halted.

He slowly turned around. "What do you want of me?" he asked monotonously.

"I want to know whether you're the one who sent me that poem," Naruto asked determined. He was actually flattered that Gaara apparently had a crush on him. He was beautiful in a cool way with his flaming red hair and blazing emerald green eyes. Many students found him a freak, but Naruto didn't understand why. Maybe that's why he thought he could like Gaara.

Gaara looked away, directing his stare on the wall next to Naruto. "Yes, I sent you that poem. You can start laughing if you want."

Naruto blinked. "Why would I start laughing at you? I'm happy with it!" he grinned.

Gaara whipped his head around quickly to stare at him. "You're – you're really happy with it?" he asked uncertainly, but Naruto could detect a tint of hope in his voice.

"Absolutely!" Naruto grinned and walked up to the boy who stared at him nervously. "As an answer to your question, I think I can return your feelings," he whispered and clumsily pressed his mouth against Gaara's. For a few seconds, Gaara didn't return the kiss and Naruto wanted to break away disappointed until suddenly his lips were assaulted by a hungry pair that seemed to want to devour him.

Naruto moaned and slid his arms around Gaara's pale neck, feeling arms sliding around his waist, pressing him tighter against his body.

They finally broke apart to take a breath.

"What do you say of going on a proper date?" Naruto whispered mischievously.

Gaara smirked. "I have no objection against that."

"Good," Naruto grinned and pecked him on the lips before bouncing away.

This time, he didn't loathe Valentine's Day at all.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it despite the weird (and maybe rushed) ending. I wasn't particularly in the good mood for all that romantic stuff *sighs***

** Reviews would cheer me up and will be greatly appreciated!**

** Look out for the Sasuke/Naruto Valentine oneshot!**

**Cuddles**

** Melissa**

** P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile**


End file.
